


Dreamgirls

by elegaicsongstress



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegaicsongstress/pseuds/elegaicsongstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, before a girl named Madoka Kaname wished away the ill fate that awaited all magical girls, and before Wraiths and Nightmares plagued humanity, other girls despaired and wished for a way to change their lives. These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamgirls

### Elsa Maria: The Shadow Witch.

  


     Although Asumu prayed and prayed as often as she could, the war stubbornly refused to end. It had been 1337 days since Hideyoshi, her betrothed, was called to war against the U.S., 591 days since he’d been able to take leave to see her, and 67 days since he’d sent her a letter to reassure her that he was still alive, and thinking of her. And for every one of those days since the war began, Asumu had prayed for a swift, merciful end to it, and that her beloved would return to her unharmed. Panic had set in long before today, as she heard news from around the world about the progress of the war in Europe and in the seas near her home, and she had fallen from praying her home would reign supreme to praying the God, the U.S. someone, **anyone** , would end the loss of life, and bring Hideyoshi home.  


     As she rose from her uncomfortable kneeling crouch, and massaged her aching leg muscles with a groan, she realized with a start that it had grown dark while she offered her supplications. With a small sigh, she began to clear away the candles and stow her things away in her bag.  


     “Maybe,” she thought, “an angel will hear my prayers and help bring him home,” as she blew the candles out in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary, and offered one last prayer to the mother of God. The small church, which she had begun to make a habit of visiting every day after school, was largely unused by the other members of her community. Nagasaki, after all, had a very small population of Christians, and Catholics were almost unheard of. Asumu considered herself lucky that a church of any size, with a deacon attached, was near her neighborhood, and as she left the church, she made sure to thank the elderly deacon for allowing to come in every day, and to stay so late.  


     As she traveled the familiar streets, and greeted the people closing up their shops, she could have sworn she saw flashes of soft white at the corner of her vision, just far enough that whatever it was able to duck away and hide itself from her scrutiny. Asumu began to feel uneasy, and after reaching into her bag to retrieve her rosary, she hurried her pace in the hopes of reaching home all the quicker. However, it wasn’t until she ducked into an alley to try and cut time from the trip that the thing finally confronted her.  


     “ _I’ve finally managed to catch up to you_ ,” said the small, fluffy being. “ _I’m Kyubey, and I’m here to help you out, Asumu_ _.”_  


     With a jolt, Asumu realized that the thing-Kyubey, apparently-was speaking directly into her mind. Taken aback by the thing’s appearance and communication, she stuttered,“What do you want? A-Are you an angel, or a demon, or..?”  


     “ _I suppose you could call me a messenger of a higher power, and that wouldn’t be wrong. But enough about me, I’m here for you! Don’t you have something you want? Whatever it is, I can make it happen._ ”  


     “Anything?” Asumu wondered, her mind immediately going to Hideyoshi. “How? What would I have to do?”  


     “ _Oh, you can call it a miracle, I suppose. All I need is for you to contract with me, and become a magical girl! In exchange for one wish, anything you want, all you’ll have to do is fight the forces of evil and help me save the universe._ ”  


     “Asumu’s mind had been made up when the small creature had stated she could have anything, and becoming a warrior for God only sweetened the deal. She stood up straighter and said, “I’ll do it. All I want is this. **Please, make this war end, so my beloved can come home and be happy again**.”  


     Kyubey’s smile grew wider, if such a thing was possible. “ _Alrighty then! That’s not a problem at all!_ ” And as her clothing began to shift, and a gem formed, colored as red as blood and dangling from a rosary on her neck, Kyubey began to disappear. “ _I’ll see you soon._ ”

__The next day, she heard the news about Hiroshima. 70,000 dead, 30,000 presumed dead, countless more injured or missing, because of an Allied super weapon dropped on the town. =  


     2 days later, her town followed, with so many dead Asumu couldn’t bear to know the number. Her family had fled, being far away enough from the blast that they were able to escape, and shortly after, her country gave in, and the war was over.  


     Kyubey found her, stunned and grieving, on the outskirts of the town, and before he could speak, she began.  


     “I-I don’t understand! How did this happen? My friends, my teachers, so many people dead! Why?”  


     “ _I think you would know best, of all people. After all, you wished for it_ ,” and Kyubey’s words held the weight of a dictum from God himself behind the cheerful tone.  


     “Me?” she gasped, comprehension beginning to dawn.  


     “ _You, indeed_ ,” continued Kyubey. “ _After all, it’d take an awful lot to end a war such as this, and you were the one who wanted it to happen so soon. But hey, Hideyoshi’s safe, at least. He’ll be disappointed about his family, though._ ”  


     Asumu fell to her knees, despair beginning to cloud her thoughts, and her soul gem fading from blood red to maroon and onwards.  


     “I-Is it true? I killed them. I killed them all. I’m a murderer. They all died because I was selfish. I-I’m worse than a demon, I...”  


     Her soul gem blackened, and shattered into pieces, as she descended into madness. Kyubey stood back, and watched the process. At the end, Elsa Maria, and all her supplicants who worshiped her, began to hold her vigil in her own little monochrome morality play. 

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the magical girls are my own invention, and if anyone would like to suggest something, I'd love to hear it. This is my first work, so reviews and criticism would be appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
